Gundam 0120 Chapter 3
by Thomas1
Summary: After dinner Thomas was told that he was to be at the Mount Moon base , this base is the best on Earth Heero Yuy , Duo Maxwell , and Quatre Winner were partly trained there. Thomas get a treat from Alison , read and find out!


-Chapter Three-

(Alison in love?)

Thomas leaped down from the cockpit on Gundam 0120 , he landed on his feet easily. He was soon greeted by Alison , she walked up to him and slapped him " never do that again! Unless your in perfected health!" she yelled at him as she walked off thinking -he could have died , the one man I love , dead, I wont let it happen- she thought as she went into her bunker , she shut the door and locked it. Thomas taken back by this put his hand on his cheek , his cheek red and warm , he then put his hand down and walked to the men's bunker and laid down and looked up at the ceiling . He thought of how beautiful Alison , yet he couldn't let that get in his way , the war was heating up , if he fell in love now , his fighting skills would surly fail him. Alison in her bunker looked at the door , the shade pulled down , she sighed " he is so hansom but he is blinded by war " she said to her self , he rolled over and watched the other wall and soon fell asleep. Thomas closed his eyes and fell asleep.

At dinner time the bell sounded for dinner. Thomas's eyes suddenly opened , he then leaped from his bed and open the door , he walked to the mess hall , and opened he walked in and looked around , it was night nippy , but in side it was refreshingly warm , he went over to the food counter , the cook plopped mash potatoes on his tray , the cook put stake on it and gave him an orange soda , Thomas walked over to his table Alison sitting there , he sat down beside her and , pulled his knife from his try and cut his meet. He put a peace in his mouth. Alison then said " The federation wants the two of us to go to the Mount Moon base " , she said as she forked a chink of cabbage into her moth. Thomas almost choked on the meat in his mouth. The Mount Moon base was the best base on earth , Heero Yuy , Duo Maxwell , Quatre Winner had been during the second gundam wars when they were fighting for the colonies. He then put swallowed and said " What?! That can't be?! The Mount Moon base!!" he said. Alison nodded and smiled as she took a drink of her water , she then turned back to her salad and started to eat more. " Whoa , that is the best base on earth!" he said as he stuffed the rest of the stake into his mouth and stuffed the mashed potatoes into his mouth , he then chugged all his soda and got up away from the table and raced over to the trash can he dumped his tray and ran out to his gundam , he looked up at it and said. " hey buddy! We're going to the Mount Moon base!" the gundam's eyes lit up and flashed a few times as a sign it was happy.

Alison soon walked out to Thomas and said " lieutenant , we're leaving in the morning , 0500 hours , enjoy your sleep". She winked at him and headed off to her bunker swaying her butt gently just to make him watch her body more. Thomas scanned Alison's body over then shook his head , to get the thought out of his head thinking -Rule one on base , no sex- he then turned back to his gundam and waved. He shut the hanger doors and walked to his bunker , he walked in , he turned on the light only to be greeted by Alison sitting on his bed , in a night dress. "After that stunt you pulled today I'm not letting you out of my sight" she said with a seductive smirk on her face. He shrugged and walked to the shower in the back , he went in , and started the shower , he did all he had to do and came out in a towel , Alison licked her lips , but Thomas didn't pat attention to her , he went behind the dressing curtain and got into his boxers and tank top , he then laid down in bed and shut the lights out , he rolled over not facing Alison. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Alison blinked then got under the covers , she stuck her head up out from under the blankets , she then rolled over and put her arm on his shoulder , she then kissed him , she blushed lightly , her blush would have been brighter if Thomas had been awake. She shook her head and rolled over closing her eyes and sleeping with him. Thomas smirked and rolled over putting his arm around her and holding her close , plainly playing love tag with her , he pulled his hand away and rolled back over as she opened her eyes . She looked over at him and blinked , seeing he hasn't moved and inch. She sighed and kissed him again. Thomas was awake , he blushed deeply , then turned over facing her , she blushed very brightly , but kept kissing him , he put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her deeply. Alison Mmmed and put her harms around his neck and kissed him very deeply , she sighed happily and held him close to her as she kissed him. Thomas was right in heaven , he moved his hands to her back and rubbed gently , then the rule took effect on him , he then pushed her away and pointed to the sign on the wall, it said on it in big bold words -No Sex- , Alison blinked and got let go of Thomas , she laid down beside him and sighed " so this is how come you army boys are so horny when you get back from war " she said laughing. Thomas laughed right along with her as the two fell asleep , Thomas's arm around Alison , Alison with hr hand on Thomas's. Thomas's hand on her chest.


End file.
